Wiki Tutorial/Create Tabs/City
Guides and Tutorials =How to Create a Tabbed Page for a City Quest= In an effort to create a uniform look for our pages, here is a tutorial for creating a tabbed page on a city quest. This applies only if all of the quest details are different: the questgiver text, the options, and (most likely) the results. Examples of this formatting include Penance and Sorcery. There are three things you need to do, if you are converting a regular page to a tabbed page. The order isn't particularly important, as long as you do all of them, but the tutorial is written to show you the most logical way to proceed. The three steps are: # Create a new page containing the info that you received in the game. # Create a new page for the info that's already on the Wiki. # Update the base quest page to show the tabs for the different info. Create a New Page for the New Quest Info If your quest has exactly the same name as the Wiki but completely different text, think about why it's different. Here are some possible reasons: * Your character's gender * Your fealty * Your background * The region where you live * The heir to your holdings * Your fealty's religion * A choice you made in a previous quest, storyline, chapter, or volume Most of the time, the reason is clear. Head over to Create a New Page; you're dealing with a city quest, so find that section. The name you want to give the quest's new page is exactly what it is in the game, followed by a forward slash ( / ) and a short, more specific name that explains the difference between the choices. For instance, in Penance, the options vary based upon your fealty's religion, so the different sub-pages are named after the gods. A Private Moment has two versions: one for Lannister bannermen and one for everyone else. For the purposes of this tutorial (and to make it easier to understand), imagine that the person who created Sorcery had opposed Nyall's rebellion, but you supported it and your text for this quest is all different. So you'd need to name your new page something that relates to that. You might call this Sorcery/Supported Nyall, which is a perfectly acceptable title. I tend to shorten titles though, so when I created the page, I called it Sorcery/Support. After you name the page and hit Create, you'll see a preloaded template for a city quest. We just need to make a few changes. After the __NOEDITSECTION__ text at the very top of the page, type . This will create that green Edit button and allow you to edit that page while you're looking at it on the base page. The first section of the template looks like this: Erase that part. You're going to use a different template for the intro, called . It looks like this: Copy that and paste it in place of the template. Erase the section at the bottom of the page as well. (That is the navigation pane that lets you change to the previous or next quest in the storyline.) We want your new page to end after the result texts. Now you're done prepping the page. Fill out all of the sections and click the Publish button. Create a New Page for the Old Quest Info Go back to the original quest page (Sorcery in our example). Click Edit. Highlight all of the text on the page, copy it to your clipboard, then hit the back button. In the upper right corner of your screen, you should see a button with a drop-down arrow that says "Contribute." Click it and pick "Add a Page." (I don't recommend using this when you're creating a new page from scratch; it doesn't contain any of the templates, which have the fancy layout and auto categorization built-in. But since you just copied everything from the original quest page, all of that info is there and it's okay to create a new page this way.) The default layout is Standard; you can keep that and just delete all the text that shows up, or switch the layout to Blank before you hit create. Name the new page, containing all of the old quest info, using the same manner you did with the new quest info. Since the info that already existed on the Wiki was for someone who opposed Nyall, you can call it Sorcery/Oppose to keep the name similar to the one you just finished creating. Paste everything from the old quest onto the new blank page. Then, just like before, add the template to the end of the first line, which contains the __NOEDITSECTION__ text. You still need to change the template to the template. Since you already have the old information, just revise the necessary parts (such as erasing the storyline, type, and banner lines, changing the template name, and adding the quest title line) or copy/paste (copy the template onto your page and transfer over the info, making sure to delete the template when you're done). Erase the section at the bottom of the page again. Click Publish. Create the (New) Base Quest Page You now have two pages, with different information, that happen to share the same title in game. To reflect that, you have to edit the original base quest (this is the page from where you copied the old info, Sorcery in our example). Erase everything except the template and information at the bottom and the __NOEDITSECTION__ line at the top. Add the following between the noeditsection line and the navigation template: left|55px|link=:Category:City Quests is a City Quest that is part of the Storyline Title storyline. Story Keep the spacing the same as well. It'll help the pages look uniform. So what are you looking at? Our attempts at making the pages look the same! The first line is the navigation bar that lets web users navigate throughout all of the quests on the Wiki. The second line contains code for the City Quest icon and categorizes the page appropriately. Those two lines can be left alone; you don't need to edit anything. In the line starting with , you need to add the name of the storyline where it says "Storyline Title." In the fourth line, which is simply an image code, you need to add the banner that appears upon completion of the quest. It always starts with World, so you can search our image archive for it using that method. The final part of this is Story , and that creates the header that begins all of the quest information. And this is where you need to create your tabs. Type in this code: Sorcery/Support|Support Nyall Sorcery/Oppose|Oppose Nyall That is the page's name on the Wiki (Sorcery/Support or Sorcery/Oppose), followed by a vertical bar -- | -- and what you want the tab to say. So the first tab will say Support Nyall instead of just Support (since that makes more sense to people) and the second tab will say Oppose Nyall. Preview it. What you should is very similar to a non-tabbed quest page, but under the Story header, there are two tabs, one called Support Nyall and one called Oppose Nyall. The information when you have one particular tab selected is exactly what you just created in those two new pages. Assuming it looks right, hit Publish. You're done! You don't need to change anything on the storyline page because this quest is already there, just with tabs.